


Lean On Me

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Deepthroating, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Yoosung has been busy at the clinic lately and MC provides some well-deserved relaxation.(Takes place after Yoosung's after ending but before the valentine's event)





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I captured Yoosung alright here... It's actually difficult for me to imagine how he went from the Yoosung we came to know in his route to the guy in the valentine's event. Imo he lost a lot of his charms and was rather boring in the later :/

Yoosung Kim was glad to be heading home.

He had been rather busy at the clinic lately, sometimes even having to stay late. The sudden dramatic heatwave in the area had brought in many new clientele; mostly first-time pet owners. They were either unprepared for or ignorant of how the heat would affect their furry friends as he was seeing many cases of heat stroke and blistered paws.

Naturally, it was sad to see so many animals in pain, especially when it was mostly due to the carelessness of their owners. But taking care of and watching over them as they recovered made it worth it. Still, it wasn’t easy.

He sent a quick text to MC, letting her know he was headed home before turning the key in the ignition.

 •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

The first thing he noticed when he stepped through the doorway into their apartment was that MC wasn’t there to greet him as usual. Then he saw the rose petals scattered at his feet and his eyes followed a trail of them through their living room. He couldn’t suppress a grin as he stepped along the petal-pathway to their bedroom and found himself surprised when it lead, not to their bed, but to the bathroom.

He opened the door to MC sitting in their bath, surrounded by petals floating gently across the water’s surface. She smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat as he thought that he’d never seen something so beautiful in his life.

“Welcome home~” she chimed.

“What’s all this about?” he wondered. “Not that I’m ungrateful,” he added.

He then saw that there was a large bucket of ice on the counter cradling a bottle of champagne, two empty glasses and a hand towel set beside it.

“You’ve been working so hard,” she explained, leaning over to grab one of the bottles and working the wire cage off. “And the heat’s been so bad, I thought you deserved to cool off with a nice bath.”

Twisting with the towel now in her hand, she eased out the cork and poured the dusty-pink liquid into each flute, holding one out for Yoosung.

“Thank you,” he said, taking it. “You went to so much trouble for me…”

“It was nothing, but if you really want to thank me,” she said with a flirtatious grin, “you can start by joining me.”

He took a long sip then set his glass down and began sliding off his lab coat. MC leaned forward, crossing her arms over the side of the tub while keeping her eyes on him.

The first time Yoosung had given MC a strip tease, he had been so nervous and flustered. His hands shook as he had attempted to unbutton his top and MC ended up having to help him. He almost laughed now at the memory.

He had since gotten used to such things and smirked as he slowly pulled his shirt off. He swung it above his head while spinning in place to give her a full view.

She took a drink of her champagne before putting it aside to give him an encouraging golf clap. Then he threw his shirt to the side and began shimmying his hips as he unzipped his trousers. She giggled behind her hand as he started swaying his whole body, dancing around the room in a mock-seductive manner.

“Get in here before the water gets too cold,” she managed to say through her laughter.

“You don’t like my dance?” Yoosung pretended to pout, making his way back to her.

“I’m just impatient,” she said, tugging at his belt loops before giving them a sharp pull down.

Once Yoosung joined her in the water, he couldn’t help letting out a contented sigh. The temperature was perfect. Though their place was equipped with AC, the couple didn’t want to over use it, usually keeping it at a warm 26°C. Though it was much cooler than outside, it wasn’t the most comfortable so the tepid water was a pleasant welcome.

MC pulled him into her lap, his back to her chest. Yoosung retrieved his champagne and emptied the glass as she began to rub his shoulders.

“Mm,” he moaned happily, leaning into her touch. “It smells good in here.”

“I put some rosehip oil in the bath,” she explained, her movements lowering. Continuing to massage his back, she bowed her head and laid soft kisses on his neck.

“It’s nice…“

She turned his head toward hers to catch his lips in a kiss, her other hand roaming over his chest. She took one of his nipples between her fingers and gently rolled it, eliciting a moan from the man. She took the opportunity to delve her tongue inside his mouth. Their wet muscles slid against each other as her ministrations caused his pink nub to harden. Yoosung arched into her touch, twisting his body around enough to deepen their kiss and brought a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the warm skin.

He could feel himself getting a little light headed from the champagne. After all these years he was still an awful lightweight, but it made her touch feel all the more pleasurable. It was then he felt a desperate urge to be touching her too.

He turned around fully to straddle her, grabbing both her breasts as he latched his lips back onto hers. She put up little resistance as his tongue began to fight against hers, his hands fondling her front. He hungrily felt out every centimeter of her mouth, tasting the hints of sparkling wine still there. He could feel petals sticking to his skin, their presence tickling his nerves.

He kissed his way from her lips down to one of her breasts and covered her nipple. She whimpered at the wet warmth as his tongue swirled around the now erect nub. Her arms found their way around his neck and she arched her back into him.

“You’re so good to me,” he spoke between sucking at her skin. “I love you, MC.”

She responded with a gratifyingly lewd groan as he nipped at her flesh, his hand now playing with her other nipple.

“Yoosung…” she breathed his name in a manner that caused his entire body to heat up.

All at once, she was pulled up out of the water and onto the edge of the tub, her back pressed up against the tile wall while her husband remained in the sloshing water between her legs. His hands slid down her sides, coming to rest on her thighs, caressing them before pulling them further apart. He began tending to the soft tissue of her inner thighs, leaving small hickeys on the previously unmarred flesh.

MC whined when he suddenly stopped, causing him to smirk just a bit.

“I want you to top off your glass,” he gestured to her half-drunk champagne ”and finish it off while I taste your sweet pussy.”

MC felt her face pulsating with heat. She remembered a time when Yoosung would have stammered, a brilliant shade of red covering his cheeks as he tried to say such a thing. Now she was the one blushing like a virgin, turned on by his words alone.

She did as he requested and filled up her glass, taking a sip as she watched the blond move closer to his target. She almost spilled the liquid as he ran a quick lap from her entrance up to her clit. Her free hand held fast to the side of the tub, willing herself to steady as Yoosung began to suck and lick at her for all he was worth.

She took a drink each time his tongue passed over her clit and it wasn’t long before her champagne was half gone again. He now teasingly licked at her entrance, almost reaching inside only to retreat at the last moment.

“Nng… please,” she whined desperately.

Yoosung answered by finally probing into her warmth with his wet muscle and MC’s head fell back against the wall. She moaned lustfully as he tried to go in as deep as possible, his movements picking up speed every second. He moved wildly within her and MC felt as if she was sinking into an abyss of pleasure.

She drank up the last drops of alcohol and carefully set the glass aside before clutching onto her lover’s blond locks. She bit her bottom lip as he raked his tongue across her g-spot in just the right way, moving her hips up off the tub and further into the feeling.

In response, Yoosung grabbed her thighs, pulling her legs up to get a better angle. She fell back to the wall, her feet resting upon his shoulders. She started to feel the drink taking an effect, the sensations she was receiving spiking in intensity.

Yoosung buried his face into her, loving the smell and taste as well as the sweet sounds the action drew from her. He was sure she couldn’t take much more of this though.

She wrapped her legs around his shoulders as he maneuvered one of his hands to her clit, rubbing gently then furiously. Her breaths became more labored and he felt her walls begin to pulsate around him.

He didn’t need to hear her say it to know, but she did warn him, “I’m going to cum. Aaa…!”

He sucked up all the juices she released, a loud whimper reaching his ears as he did so. He held onto her legs as he raised his head with a smile.

“That was quite a treat,” he said, licking his lips.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” she responded, the words coming out in heavy breaths. Yoosung moved back as she dropped herself back into the bath. She put her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, sighing happily and pressing lazy kisses against his skin.

“I want to wash your hair,” she suddenly declared, detaching herself from him and grabbing his bottle of shampoo.

He shifted so that he sat on his legs in front of her while she squeezed some of it out onto her palm. He closed his eyes as she began to lather the wash into his hair and massaged his scalp. He leaned into her touch, satisfied hums leaving his mouth.

Her fingers carded through his hair and he felt soft lips press gently against his left eye… Both lavender orbs fluttered open to see MC staring at him, her eyes soft and full of loving adoration.

“I love you, Yoosung.”

Water was abruptly spilled over his head and he stared agape at her as she giggled, an empty champagne flute in her hand. She scooped up some more of the bath water into it and continued to rinse his hair that way. It was a very inefficient method and Yoosung found himself laughing along with her.

Once the shampoo was completely washed away, the two relaxed back into the water.

“It’s gotten cold,” he pointed out, shivering a bit and rubbing his arms.

“Then I should warm you up,” MC said with a suggestive smile. This time, he was the one to be lifted onto the edge.

She realized he had been hard this entire time and hadn’t said anything about it. She felt guilty for somehow not noticing. Though her inattentiveness was likely due to her blissed-out state combined with the drowsing effect of the alcohol. Well, she would just have to make up for it now.

She flicked out her tongue, collecting the precum that had gathered there in the time he’d been freed of the water. Then she grabbed his length, pulling and twisting as she took his tip into her mouth and sucked.

“Ah! MC…” he groaned.

She took more of him into her mouth, her hand moving to fondle his balls gently. She kept her eyes on his face, delighting in the pleasured looks she received. She began bobbing up and down on his shaft and a hand came to rest on her head, petting her hair encouragingly. She opened her mouth wider, engulfing more of his pulsing member. She felt him begin to carefully rock his hips into her and she hummed approvingly around his cock.

He let out a loud moan at that and started thrusting more deliberately. His head was hitting the back of her throat now. MC, pleased with this reaction, opened as widely as she could to allow him better access.

“I’m about to cum,” he warned with a whimper and she grabbed onto his hips, letting him know she was ready for it.

He spilled hot liquid down her throat, MC barely able to taste it. She sucked the remaining traces from his tip, salty on her tongue, then slowly pulled away from the softening organ.

Looking back up at his face, she smiled at the state of it; his eyes were glazed over, swollen lips parted as heavy breaths escaped them.

While he was recovering from his orgasm, MC pulled the plug on the drain.

“That was,” he started once he regained some composure, “very good.”

She pressed a kiss to his temple before stepping out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him.

“Honey,” he mumbled in a barely audible voice. “I’m… sleepy…”

“Should I carry you to bed, darling?” she teased though she was rather tired as well.

He held out his arms to her and she thought for a second that he really meant for her to carry him, but as she approached, he pulled her into his lap, enveloping them both in the large terry cloth.

“We can’t sleep in the tub,” she laughed lightly. “Let’s get to bed.”

“Mm,” he agreed and begrudgingly moved with her off the tub’s edge.

They made their way to the bedroom, leaning on each other for support. They fell onto the bed with ease, fingers intertwining as they drifted off to a well deserved rest.


End file.
